


Thank You

by CurryFury13, HinataOC



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post!KH3, Zemyx - Freeform, after kingdom hearts 3, kingdom hearts - Freeform, reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryFury13/pseuds/CurryFury13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: Ienzo is taking a well deserved break from the lab, reminiscing about his recent journey and lamenting that he never truly gave Demyx his thanks for aiding his research. Will he ever get the chance to tell him?





	Thank You

The occasional flower petal flitted in the wind, carrying along a subtle, sweet scent. Ienzo held out his hand, catching a fly away rose petal in his palm. He grazed his fingertips over the velvety texture, looking up towards the Radiant Garden castle that towered above. He was taking a break from his hours in the lab, it hadn’t been his first choice, but Ansem had instructed him to do so. There was still so much to be done, so much to be rectified… at least they had succeeded in housing Namine in the base Replica body.

None of that would have happened had it not been for Demyx. A soft smile tipped Ienzo’s lips at the memory of Demyx barging into the lab through the Dark Corridor, carrying a blank Replica over his shoulder. He always did know how to make an entrance. A breath slipped between Ienzo’s lips, the spark of happiness from remembering the moment fading away. He hadn’t seen Demyx since that moment. As always, Ienzo had been too busy, too preoccupied with more important matters. 

He hadn’t given Demyx a proper thanks for going behind the Organization’s back to bring them the Replica, and with Demyx vanishing shortly afterwards… he probably never would.

Turning his back to the castle, Ienzo strolled towards the gardens. They weren’t nearly as grand or vast as they had been while growing up, even with the Restoration Committee doing everything in their power to restore the great world, things would take time. Ienzo had so many memories of walks through the garden. Many of them with Ansem or Even by his side, a blue ice cream in his hand as they taught him about the different types of plants and how they could be used for science. 

He came to a stop in front of the rosebush where the loose flower petal he still had in his grasp had originated. Opening his hand, he looked at the petal, curved in on the sides, damaged from its original perfect state. Kneeling down, he placed the petal underneath the bush.

“Back home, where you belong.” He muttered under his breath, momentarily wondering where it was that Demyx called home. 

Surely it couldn’t have been Radiant Garden or The World That Never Was. As he stood back up, he realized that he never did find out much about Demyx’s life before he became a Member of the Organization. Despite his eccentric disposition and being unable to handle silence for more than a few seconds, he was never forthcoming with information about himself. Ienzo’s newly formed heart sank at the thought. Demyx knew almost everything about him, being one of the few Members that had Ienzo had been able to open up to; yet there he was, unable to recall a single piece of info about him.

Shaking away the thought, Ienzo continued his walk, absently admiring the flowers while his thoughts drifted to Demyx. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was all he could think about at the moment. There were other Members that had been taken back into the Organization. Even had rejoined and betrayed the Superior to finish his work on Replicas, Ansem returned from the Realm of Darkness to make amends… why was it then, that he could only think of Demyx?

A familiar strum along a certain sitar spurred Ienzo out of his thoughts. He blinked, darting his attention towards the faded sound on the wind. A simple song was being played, calmer than the usual erratic shredding Demyx was usually known for. Despite it, Ienzo followed the sound, determined to find its origin. He left the garden completely, nearing the city’s edge that overlooked the shimmering lake before he halted midstep. Demyx sat along the stone fence that walled off the city from the water, a completely new outfit on him instead of the usual thick, black coat. His head was down, a solemn expression on his face as he strummed on his blue sitar.

Ienzo let out a breath, a smile curving his lips as his heart beat strong with relief and an unfamiliar flutter. He silently walked over, sitting beside Demyx along the wall. Demyx glanced up, hearing Ienzo’s footsteps against the rocks. His solemn expression melted away, replaced with a bright smile.

“Long time no see,” he greeted.

A soft laugh left Ienzo as he nodded, “Indeed. I haven’t seen you since before the war.”

Demyx chuckled, strumming aimlessly on his sitar. “That makes it sound like it’s been years.” He looked back to Ienzo, an eyebrow quirked up in thought. “Wasn’t it just a few months ago?”

Ienzo smiled, feeling himself relax as he shifted to sit more comfortably along the wall. “Yes, the last we spoke was when you brought the Replica body to the lab.”

Demyx’s eyes lit up, “That’s right! Hey, how did that work out?”

“Flawlessly,” he assured him, his smile growing at Demyx’s grin. “But-uh,” he cleared his throat, feeling unusually nervous and lost for words “since I’ve run into you, I wanted to say thank you for everything you did.”

“Nah, don’t mention it,” Demyx waved his off, looking out towards the lake’s shimmering horizon. “It was mostly Vex that did everything. I was just the errand boy. You know, per usual.”

Ienzo hummed in thought. “Regardless, I know it couldn’t have been easy to go against our past Superior like that.”

“I knew they didn’t have a use for me.” Demyx shrugged, his exuberant tone fading into something just a little more pensive, that Ienzo keenly picked up on. “Xemnas even told me that the only reason I became a Member was because of my link to the past… whatever the hell that means.”

“Your.. link to the past?” Ienzo asked.

“Eh, who knows what he meant,” Demyx ignored the question, looking back to Ienzo with a smirk. “Point is, I knew they wouldn’t miss me or even notice if I did something.”

“Well I missed you,” Ienzo admitted without thinking, the words slipping out of him before he could stop them. His eyes widened, a warmth covering his ears as he stammered, “I-I mean–”

Demyx’s laugh cut him off. “Hey, don’t worry, I missed you, too. Why do you think I’m back?”

Ienzo looked up at him, meeting his eyes with Demyx’s newly gold ones. “To admire the view?”

He stared back at Ienzo for a moment, before bubbling into a laugh. “I mean, sure, buuut probably not the view you’re thinking of.”

The warmth traveled to Ienzo’s cheeks, his heart pounding in his chest. In the moment, he wasn’t sure if he appreciated having a fully formed heart, it made thinking in situations like this much more difficult than he remembered. 

With a huff of amusement, Ienzo averted his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh, sure you don’t,” Demyx snickered, swinging his legs back over the fence and hopping up to stand. He stretched his back with a yawn, dissipating his sitar in a flash of light. “How much longer is your break?”

Ienzo looked up at him, noticing the mischievous smirk on Demyx’s lips. “If Ansem had his way, the rest of the afternoon.”

“No way!” Demyx beamed, grabbing Ienzo’s wrist and pulling him off the fence to stand as well. “That’s perfect then! Why don’t you show me around your town?” He turned around, dragging Ienzo along with him. “You grew up here, right?”

Ienzo wasn’t sure how much more his cheeks could burn, clearing his throat, he shoved down his nerves. “Y-Yes, this was my homeworld.” He looked up to Demyx as he excitedly led them back to the town. Ienzo’s heart calmed, swelling at the thought of being able to share his memories with him. With a soft laugh, he quickened his pace to match Demyx’s. “It would be my pleasure to show you.”


End file.
